Les Sentiments Révélés
by Arya Landford
Summary: Lorsqu'une poignée de main demandée par Draco devient une fuite d'un sorcier, l'ancien Mangemort ne peut ensuite qu'affronter les conséquences de ses paroles. SS/HP Attention scènes de violence !


Enfin une histoire ! Très courte j'en ai conscience mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J-K. Rowling. Le déroulement de l'histoire est la seule chose que je possède.

Contexte: l'histoire se déroule après la guerre, tout le monde trouve leur moitié et essaye d'oublier les morts de la Grande Guerre. Harry, Ron, Hermione, et pleins d'autres ont eu leurs diplômes de Sorcellerie et possède pour la plupart un emploi. Severus Snape n'est pas mort durant la guerre. Et Albus Dumbledore est toujours dans sa tombe, bel et bien mort. Et la querelle entre Serpentards et Gryffondors n'existe plus...ou presque, Snape a toujours ses manies de détester les Gryffondors

Attention scènes de viols et d'homosexualité alors âmes sensibles et homophobes, passez votre chemin.

Résumé: Les sentiments révélés, ou comment une simple poignée de main causée par Draco Malefoy devient le déclencheur d'un amour inespéré.

Bref après tout ce blabla bonne lecture !

* * *

"Mais vous allez arrêter à la fin ?"

Et voilà, la colère de Draco avait débordée. À vrai dire, c'était normal. Cela faisait peut-être bien une heure qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur les vêtements qu'il allait mettre pour sortir avec ses deux acolytes, et il n'avait toujours pas tranché entre sa chemise noire aux col et manchettes brodées de fils d'argent et un simple pull gris anthracite à col roulé. La raison à tout cela ? Deux énergumènes qui ne peuvent pas se voir de loin comme de près. Harry Potter détestait son ancien professeur de potions, et celui-ci le lui rendait bien. Et c'était ainsi depuis des années, au grand damne de Draco et de toute la population sorcière. Le jeune homme blond aurait aimé les voir se réconcilier après la guerre, mais c'était sans compter le caractère de son parrain. Parrain qui haïssait le fils Potter autant que le père, si ce n'était plus.

"Je ne peux pas avoir une seule journée tranquille avec vous deux, vous vous en rendez compte ?, demanda l'homme aux cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de son père, la colère se sentant dans sa voix. Est-ce que ce serait vraiment difficile de vous demander de faire la paix une bonne fois pour toute ?"

Il alternait son regard entre les deux hommes aux cheveux sombres. L'un, assis sur un fauteuil, avait le visage et les yeux cachés par ses cheveux mi-long aussi noir que ses yeux et s'était mis à renifler avec dédain. Lui, faire la paix avec Potter ? Plutôt mourir. Potter justement, était prostré devant le fenêtre, scrutant l'extérieur de ses yeux si verts qu'ils troublaient parfois le maître des potions. Il réfléchissait. Il aurait aimé faire la paix avec son ancien professeur, il l'avait avoué à Draco, mais l'ancien Mangemort ne voyait en lui que l'ombre de son père si détesté. Alors comment pouvait-il le faire maintenant s'il avait déjà essayé tant de fois ? Parce que oui, le Sauveur du monde Sorcier avait, par le passé, essayé de détruire cette haine viscérale que ressentait l'homme, mais il s'était toujours cogné à un mur. Un mur rempli de sarcasmes en tout genre et de barrières d'Occlumencie. Des barrières tellement solides que personne n'avait apparemment réussi à les franchir. Sauf peut-être Draco, ce qui avait poussé le sorcier à la cicatrice à se confier à lui. Il lui avait révélé toutes ses faiblesses, il s'était mis à nu. Il avait même déclaré avoir des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour le parrain de celui-ci.

"Une poignée de main, s'exclama le nouveau confident et ami de Harry, puis continua devant le regard perdu et horrifié de son ami et son parrain. Échangez une poignée de main et faites la paix. Tout de suite.

\- C'est hors de question. Il est hors de question que je fasse la paix avec ce... avec le fils de Potter, répliqua avec hargne le maître des potions en se levant.

\- Et pourquoi cela parrain ? La guerre est finie et Harry est peut-être le fils de celui que tu as détesté depuis des années, mais il n'est pas lui. Ouvre les yeux, bon sang, tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce qui est juste en face de toi."

Tout en gardant les yeux rivés à ceux de celui qui avait espionné le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour l'Ordre du Phénix, il ne se rendit pas compte que le garçon à lunette s'était retourné, le visage n'affichant plus aucune émotion. Il avait appris à utiliser l'Occlumencie comme Severus avait tant bien que mal essayé de le lui faire pratiquer en cinquième année, ce qui avait échoué. Aujourd'hui, ces barrières étaient quasi invincibles, même si elles ne valaient pas celles du maître des potions et de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore. Elles lui avaient permis de cacher la vérité à beaucoup de personnes, une vérité qui ne leur aurait pas plu. Une vérité où il se laissait aller, où il ne mangeait que très peu, se laissant submerger par la solitude qu'il ressentait, et la tristesse qui l'envahissait dès qu'il allait à Poudlard ou voyait son ancien professeur au regard onyx. Ledit ancien professeur, lui, s'était mis à rire, d'un rire sans joie qui fit un peu plus mal au cœur du Survivant.

"Ce qu'il y a en face de moi ? Il n'y a rien qui m'attend Draco, si ce n'est la mort où je pourrais enfin me reposer.

\- Pas même l'amour ?, intervint alors Harry.

\- Et encore moins l'amour Potter, fit l'ancien Mangemort d'une voix grinçante en se retournant. Je ne doute absolument pas que vous aviez été choyé durant votre douce enfance Potter. Mais sachez que tout le monde n'a pas eu la chance d'être un gosse pourri gâté. Choyé par sa famille, à faire tout ce qui nous passe par la tête et se pavanant comme un petit roi."

Severus Snape était à présent très près de lui, si bien qu'il devait lever la tête pour pouvoir le regarder, étant plus petit que lui. En entendant les mots lancés sans douceur par son parrain, Draco avait voulu intervenir mais il était malheureusement trop tard, le mal était fait. Un mal que personne ne pourra guérir, sauf celui qui l'avait causé. Sans même avoir le temps de dire 'Quidditch', Harry était parti du manoir des Malfoys, loin de cette faiblesse qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire du mal. Loin des appels de Draco pour le faire revenir.

"Tu es content de toi j'espère, reprocha le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds platines."

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que l'altercation dans le manoir Malefoy s'était déroulée, et deux jours que le jeune homme à la cicatrice n'avait donné signe de vie. Draco s'inquiétait pour le jeune sorcier alors que son parrain venait le voir ce jour même. Un parrain qu'il inonda de reproches amers dès son arrivée.

"Tout ça c'est de ta faute. Non. De votre faute à tous les deux. Mais toi, toi, fit-il en pointant du doigt l'homme aux cheveux sombres, toi tu n'es vraiment qu'un crétin, un imbécile. Tu es... J'ai même pas de mots pour te décrire."

Severus ne daignait pas répondre, lui aussi s'inquiétait pour le sorcier, mais il ne le montrait pas. Il avait essayé, le matin même, de contacter Square Grimmaurd mais sans réponse. Alors il avait envoyé un hibou avec un message, soi-disant de la part de Draco, pour recevoir une quelconque nouvelle mais rien non plus. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le comportement de son vis-à-vis à la cicatrice étrange. Il avait toujours cette hargne quand il insultait le sale cabot de Black, mais dès que le maître des potions attaquait sur l'enfance du garçon, celui-ci ne pipait mot, baissant la tête, et mettant rapidement en place ses barrières d'Occlumencie. Parce que oui, il arrivait parfois à Severus de fouiller l'esprit de l'homme aux yeux aussi verts que ceux de Lily, et il voyait très bien qu'il s'était perfectionné, voulant apparemment cacher quelque chose. Quelque chose qui attisait la curiosité de l'ancien professeur, quelque chose dont plusieurs protections barricadaient l'entrée. Toujours dans ses pensées, il ne sut comment réagir face à la bombe que lâcha son filleul en marmonnant.

"Pas mieux l'un comme l'autre, avec vos problèmes d'ego surdimensionné. Vous pouvez pas faire comme tout le monde et vous avouer votre amour une bonne fois pour toutes, non ?"

Levant magistralement un sourcil, fixant son filleul de son regard noir et profond, il l'écouta continuer son monologue sans même que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte, trop plongé dans ses marmonnements.

"Et bien sûr, il a fallu que tu appuies sur le point le plus sensible d'Harry. Tu pensais même pas que ça aurait pu le blesser non ? Non bien-sûr tu es le grand Severus Snape, ancien mangemort, tu ne crains rien. Mangemort de pacotille tiens. À même pas se rendre compte qu'Harry l'aime...

\- Harry m'aime ?, coupa brutalement ledit Mangemort de pacotille qui ne releva absolument pas l'insulte, trop obnubilé par la révélation plus que choquante de son filleul."

Ledit filleul qui sursauta violemment tout en se rendant compte, avec une lueur paniquée dans le regard, qu'il venait de tout dire à voix haute et distincte.

"J'ai dit quelque chose ?, fit-il innocemment après s'être raclé la gorge.

\- Draco."

Severus voulait une réponse, tout de suite. Et il aurait été capable de la prendre par la force s'il le fallait. Harry Potter l'aimait ? Lui ? Un Mangemort froid, un homme laid avec un nez proéminent et tordu ? En vérité, voilà bien plusieurs années, depuis la guerre pour être précis, que l'ancien professeur aimait son ancien élève. Mais il se trouvait dégoûtant à ressentir cela pour le jeune homme qu'il avait eu comme élève, qu'il avait tout fait pour protéger. Alors il le regardait, il l'admirait de loin, tout en se comportant comme à son habitude face à l'homme qui détenait son avenir et son cœur entre ses mains.

* * *

Ledit homme était dans son lit, en chien de fusil, les yeux vitreux et larmoyants. Il revivait en ce moment même un souvenir, une scène qui le brisa durant son enfance, une scène qu'il avait caché derrière ses barrières d'Occlumencie si bien renforcées.

 **flash-back**

Peu après la mort de Sirius, alors qu'il faisait pour la énième fois un rêve des plus horribles sur Cédric et Sirius lui criant que tout était de sa faute, à lui et à lui seul. Son oncle, Vernon Dursley, entra dans la petite chambre pour se défouler sur son neveu après une journée de dur labeur au travail. Mais contrairement à son habitude, où il frappait avec acharnement le jeune garçon pour lui laisser les traces de ses coups, il tira violemment la petite couverture d'Harry, ce qui le réveilla instantanément, et attacha ses poignets aux barreaux de son lit avec une ceinture qu'il avait préalablement enlevé de corps gras. Le jeune homme à la cicatrice essayait tant bien que mal de se défaire de la poigne de son oncle, mais sans succès. Il avait accepté en silence les coups et maintenant il allait subir une humiliation de plus, un autre à ajouter à la liste de ses non-dits.

L'homme à l'allure d'éléphant s'installa sur le lit, entre les jambes du garçon aux yeux verts, ouvrant précipitamment son pantalon. Il tenait enfin le moyen de le rendre un peu moins anormal, un peu moins monstrueux, il tenait le moyen de le briser. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il rendit la vie d'Harry encore plus horrible qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il le pénétra et le prit pendant plusieurs minutes, sans aucune tendresse, sans aucune douceur, ni d'amour dans le regard. Harry, lui, avait essayé de crier, mais en vain, puisqu'il avait été arrêté par un morceau de tissus dans sa bouche. Alors il ne pouvait que pleurer et subir. Subir un affront de plus.

Quand Vernon en eut enfin fini avec lui, il le détacha après s'être rhabillé, les mains tremblantes du plaisir qu'il avait pris à le soumettre, puis il sortit sans un regard vers le corps prostré sur le lit, en proie aux tremblements incessants des pleurs silencieux que laissaient couler les yeux émeraudes.

 **fin flash-back**

Depuis ce jour, Vernon Dursley était venu plusieurs jours pour recommencer à briser le corps et l'esprit du jeune homme déjà bien fragile.

Toute la nuit, Harry Potter, Sauveur du monde Sorcier était perdu dans ses souvenirs macabres qui l'empêchaient de vivre. Et le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil se levait, les rayons de lumière vinrent rencontrer le regard sans vie du jeune sorcier qui n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. C'était comme s'il était mort, mort de l'intérieur. La guerre ne l'avait pas brisé, mais des Moldus avaient réussis. Kreattur, l'elfe de la maison Black, avait préparé le petit-déjeuner pour son maître et montait les escaliers quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. S'arrêtant au milieu de sa course, il fronça les sourcils. Plus personne ne venait voir son jeune maître, sauf parfois le fils Malefoy. Oui, cela devait être lui. Kreattur partit donc ouvrir la porte, mais celui qui avait sonné n'était pas le sorcier aux cheveux blonds mais un ancien professeur honni de Poudlard.

* * *

Après une altercation entre Kreattur et le professeur Snape, qui voulait voir Harry, la petite créature daigna enfin accorder une entrevue entre l'homme habillé de noir et son fragile maître. L'ancien professeur de Poudlard entra donc dans la chambre de Potter et resta tétanisé, en plein milieu de la pièce, les yeux rivés sur le corps de celui qu'il aimait malgré lui. Il ne savait que faire. Avait-il bien fait en fin de compte ? Le maître des lieux devait sûrement dormir d'où le fait qu'il soit allongé et celui-ci le renverrait dès qu'il saurait qu'il était présent dans la pièce. Prenant son courage à deux mains comme un bon Gryffondor qu'il n'était pas, il s'avança et agita l'épaule d'Harry pour le réveiller. Mais le jeune homme ne dormait pas, et Severus le vit. Il perçut tout autant les traînées de larmes séchées sur les joues du garçon. À cette vue, il s'en voulut, une nausée lui montait à la gorge mais il la ravala. Tout était de sa faute. Il avait brisé celui qu'il aimait, par pur égoïsme.

"Harry, Harry, répéta sans cesse le potionniste, berçant l'homme dans ses bras dans une pâle copie de la scène où Lily était morte, tout en ayant lui aussi les larmes aux yeux."

Sa litanie ne s'acheva que tard dans la matinée. Le maître des potions savait qu'il ne pouvait pas être faible, il ne devait pas pleurer et perdre le contrôle de lui-même, pas maintenant, il devait d'abord tout faire pour ramener Harry, son Harry. Brandissant sa baguette devant les yeux de son bien-aimé, il prononça la formule qui allait peut-être lui permettre de réveiller son amour. Il devait lui dire, s'excuser pour toutes ses années où il s'en prenait à lui. Mais en entrant dans l'esprit du protégé de Dumbledore, il ne pensait pas qu'il verrait ce qui défila devant ses yeux.

"Légilimens"

Une succession de scènes toutes plus invraisemblables défilèrent une à une. Il vit Pétunia Dursley, la soeur de Lily Potter, ordonnant hargneusement au petit Harry, seulement âgé de 5 ans à cette époque, de préparer le petit déjeuner. Dès que celui-ci faisait le moindre bruit, il était enfermé dans un placard sous un escalier où se trouvait un matelas. Severus comprit facilement qu'il devait y vivre. Une colère sourde s'insinua petit à petit en lui, une colère dirigée vers Dumbledore parce qu'il n'avait rien fait pendant toutes ces années, contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir réussi à percevoir les signaux, mais surtout contre les Dursleys qui avaient l'air de prendre plaisir à faire du mal au jeune garçon. Au fil des scènes, ses propres souvenirs refirent surface, se mélangeant à ce qu'il voyait. Pendant qu'il percevait les coups de ceinture de Vernon sur Harry, son esprit lui renvoyait les coups qu'il recevait étant petit de son propre père, alcoolique. Plus les souvenirs d'Harry étaient remplis de violence, plus il suffoquait. Il fallait qu'il sorte, mais il était tétanisé. Il voyait enfin ce que sa moitié avait enduré pendant toutes ces années. Il avait l'impression de voir encore et encore la même chose et puis, Harry revit à nouveau le moment où Vernon Dursley le viola. Les jours où il le fit se succédèrent et Severus était en larme, il peinait à reprendre son souffle devant le choc et la brutalité, devant ce qu'il pouvait deviner comme le pire souvenir d'Harry. À côté, Voldemort n'était qu'un petit oisillon.

Au prix de très grands efforts, il réussi enfin à sortir de l'esprit du jeune homme à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Celui-ci avait agit comme une ventouse et avait bloqué toutes les tentatives de sorties de Severus. À bout de souffle, il constata que le garçon n'était toujours pas revenu, il était prisonnier de son propre esprit. Les larmes ravageaient le visage de son âme-soeur et l'ancien mangemort recommença, lui aussi, à pleurer tout en tenant le corps frêle et fragile dans ses bras.

Tout était de sa faute.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant 2 semaines et demi qu'Harry était coincé dans ses souvenirs, des souvenirs brutaux. Severus n'avait pas réussi à l'en sortir, malgré toutes ses tentatives. Il avait tout essayé : la Légilimencie, des potions pour l'esprit, etc. Rien ne faisait effet. Il n'en pouvait plus. L'ancien professeur envisageait même de tuer celui qu'il aimait pour ensuite le rejoindre dans la tombe et vivre enfin un amour avec lui. S'agenouillant près du corps allongé sur le lit, il caressa du bout des doigts les cheveux de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci n'avait pas changé, hormis les kilos en moins, il arborait toujours son air angélique et des cheveux indisciplinés comme ceux de son père. Les larmes commencèrent à nouveau de couler. Severus Snape n'était plus l'homme fort qu'il était, il était à présent fragilisé par l'absence de celui qu'il aurait aimé appeler son amour, son mari. Parce que oui, après tout ces jours à veiller ce corps si fin, si fragile, il voulait le toucher, l'embrasser, mais surtout qu'il devienne complètement sien, corps et âme, pour toujours et à jamais. C'est donc la voix enrouée par les larmes et de ne pas avoir parlé depuis longtemps qu'il déclara à son amour trois petits mots qu'il aurait voulu que celui-ci entende.

"Je t'aime."

Une chose se produisit alors. Une chose qu'il ne pensait pas faisable, lui comme tout médicomage. Dumbledore, lui, lui aurait dit avec son sourire malicieux et ses yeux brillants que ce n'était autre que le pouvoir de l'amour. Harry avait perçu ces quelques mots parmi tout les souvenirs, il avait perçu cette voix qu'il connaissait tant pour l'avoir aimé. Il papillonna alors des yeux avant de les ouvrir, posant aussitôt son regard sur la forme à côté de lui. Fronçant les sourcils, il essaya de déchiffrer qui était cette personne, mais sans ses lunettes cela était peine perdue. Severus saisit lesdites lunettes de son bien-aimé et les lui mit sur le nez, lui permettant de le voir. Le garçon à la cicatrice écarquilla les yeux, il avait devant lui un homme changé, négligé. Adieu les robes fermées jusqu'au menton et l'air impeccable du maîtres des potions. Celui-ci arborait maintenant un peu de barbe, un air fatigué sur le visage et une chemise à demi ouverte, laissant voir la peau blanche du haut de son torse où aucune pilosité ne pointait le bout de son nez.

Ne laissant pas le temps à Harry de comprendre ou de ne dire un mot, Severus s'était jeté sur ses lèvres et l'embrassait, lui mordillait les lèvres. Peu lui importait s'il avait perçu complètement les mots qu'il avait osé prononcer, il ne voulait juste pas le perdre. Alors il fit de cette nuit, une nuit qui fit rêver Harry, qui lui fit oublier la brutalité qu'avait eu son oncle auparavant. Une nuit de tendresse, de douceur et d'amour où Harry et Severus se donnèrent corps et âmes l'un à l'autre. Exposant ainsi leur amour au grand jour.


End file.
